An Hour By Your Side
by OsakaSunrays
Summary: Cornelius have something to get of his chest. Something HUGE. Could he do that in an hour? Oneshot, Cornelius/Franny. It's my first MTR fic, and I do not have any good english. Be nice,please. R&R, please!


**Hi guys! This is NorwegianWolf AKA Helene talking! This is my first MTR fan fic, so be nice please! I'm not good in English, so forgive me for all my mistakes.^^ MTR, Cornelius and Franny belongs to William Joyce/Disney. **

* * *

19 year old Cornelius Robinson threw another paperball in his over-filled wastebind. He growled angrily to himself. He could simply NOT concentrate! A thought who had been running through his mind everyday for almost 3 months, crossed one of his thoughts again. He picked at a framed photo who was standing on his desk. The frame contained a photo of a young girl with ravenblack hair, tied up in a red ribbon. Her chocolate brown eyes made Cornelius' heart beat tree times faster than it already did. He stroke the the picture lightly. He let out a sigh. He HAD to tell her. NOW. He had been knowing it for almost a year. And the last tree months she had practically taken over his mind. He made a desicion, and picked up his phone, and wrote a number.

"Hello, It's Franny," a female voice said in the other and of the phone.

"Hi Fran, " Cornelius began, and tried to hide how nervous he was. "It's Cornelius."

"Hi sweetie," Franny replied. Cornelius' got chills when he heard his girlfriends voice.

"Franny," he began, and swallowed. "Franny, would you..ehh.." Cornelius found out that he had no idea about what they should do, or where they should go. He had to pick something simple. "Franny, would you..ehh.. like to go for a walk with me? I know, I know. It's quite dull, but I.."

"It's not dull, I would love to! Should I come to your house, and then we can walk from it?" Franny asked.

Cornelius swallowed, and found out that he had began to sweat. "S-sure..I-I'll se you in t-ten minutes, ok?" he stuttered.

"Honey, are you OK?" Franny sounded quite worried for her boyfriend.

"Y-yes, of course I am!" He found out that he had to end the convo, before Franny got to curious. "Soo..See you in ten minutes, bye Franny!" he said quickly and hung up.

Cornelius got downstairs, and walked into the hallway. He found his shoes and his jacket. Maybe he should have a hat and scarf to. He looked outside. It was snowing. He looked for his scarf and hat, but he couldn't find it.

"Mum?" Cornelius called.

A pinkhaired, middleaging woman stuck her head outside the bathroom, smothered in soapbubbles. "Oh, hi Cornelius! Don't say anything, I'm just giving Buster a bath!" she hurried to explain. "You know, he's gotta be clean before uncle Fritz and his familiy comes. You know, Petunia can't stand when he's filthy!"

Cornelius swallowed. "Mum, are Fritz and his family coming..today?"

The pink-haired nodded. "Yes, they are coming in an hour? Have you forgot again, Cornelius?"

"Yes, I have!" Cornelius whined. "Mum, I am going on a walk with Franny, and I can't cancel it!" He lied a innocent lie to his mother. He could cancel it, but he HAD to tell her.

The woman gave him a smile. "Don't worry hun. You'll have an hour with her. But remember, it's snowing, so put on a little more clothes. I don't want you to get cold!" She said and kissed her sons cheek. Cornelius smiled. "Thanks mum!"

Just a minute later, the doorbell rang. Cornelius hurried to the door, and opened it. Maybe a little bit fast, because he stumbeled in the doorstep, and he suddenly hang around Frannys neck. Cornelius blushed, and appologized. Franny snickered, and kissed his forehead. They stood still for some secounds, and gazed at each other.

"Hi Fran, " Cornelius managed to say.

"Hi Cornelius." Franny said, and gave him a beautiful smile. Her eyes was shining in the pale light from a lamp at the wall. They was shining like the icicles who hang from the roof.

Cornelius felt silly, because he waited for minutes to say hi to her. He closed the door, and they began to walk.

"Franny, I forgot that my uncle and his family was coming over, so we just have an hour to go, if it's OK?" Cornelius informed.

Franny smiled. "An hour by your side..That's all I could ask for on a cold night like this."

Cornelius blushed, and smiled gratefully. He pulled his girlfriend closed, and a secound later they were locked in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and Franny placed hers on his shoulders. She troke his tall, blond hair, and gazed into his baby blue eyes. Cornelius hawked.

"Franny.." be began, and pulled her a little closer. "Franny, I just want to tell you how.._wonderful_ youare." Franny gave him a grin. "Me? Wonderful? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" Cornelius grinned back. "I've never been more sure." "Franny, you've made my life complete, you know that?"

Franny looked quite stunned. She didn't know she had made any life complete. She swallowed.

"Really?"

It was just a mere whisper. Cornelius stroke her cheek, and nodded.

"It's true. You're so special to always make me feel happy, and you try to solve all of my problems, no matter how hard they are. You always protect me is someone is bothering me, and you cheer me up if I have bad day. I can't live without you.." Cornelius swallowed.

"Franny, I love you." he said, and gave her a tiny smile.

Franny pulled him even closer. "Cornelius.." she began. " I love you too." They kissed passionatly, before they left, and spent their remaining 34 minutes of the hour together. For both of them, it was the best hour of their life. It would stay in their hearts forever, and it would never fade a way. So, in other words, this was an hour who turned into an eternity...

* * *

**Umm..yeah. Like it? Hate it? Reviews would be great! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
